Shadow of Tranquility: Blackened Wings
by Xenter
Summary: Naruto's only desire was to find his younger sister and bring her with him away, but sometimes thing never went as planned. He had to let her go so another one could live a full life even his younger sister could not. One-shot?


**Shadow of Tranquility: Blackened Wings** (NarutoxHighschool-DXD)

**Disclaimer:** This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

Read this story as it intended to be: a one-shot. I hope you enjoy a possible ending to Shadow of Tranquility's saga, and nope, you don't need to read the main story to fully understand this. Anything important will be explained briefly, at least I hope so or it will be become super confusing!

* * *

><p><strong>=[Blackened Wings]=<br>Act 0**

"This… this is different," mumbled the blond-haired young man; the first and last heir to the House of Uzumaki, formerly one of the seventy two pillars of the Underworld. A massive boulder of ice descended upon him from above like a meteor as he outstretched his hand in order to stop it. As soon as the mountain of solid ice pressed against his palm, the ground beneath him cracked and shattered.

"Yep, this is definitely different," he repeated after the same thought entered his mind. Menacing shadowy aura wrapped itself around the outstretched palm, expelling outward and upward, enveloping the large ice like a fine fishing net. With a flick of his wrist, the dark construct seeped into the object and turned the huge glacier into numerous small dice size cubes, showering the area around him in a titanic explosion.

Serafall smiled brightly as she materialized more of the same techniques against the blond. Her opponent used some strange shadow like ability, but she believed she could win. "Remember your promise, Naruto-tan, if I beat you, you will tell me about the Fallen Devil, and who he is!"

"Yeah, yeah, beat me first… then we'll talk… hmm, why do you want about him?" Naruto asked with an expressed interest of what the girl wanted. He had learnt that his own endeavors during the Great War had become some sort of legend that passed through children's storybook. The first published edition of the story was quiet tragic, and it was reserved only for matured audience, for them to learn what would happen if they were to defy the will of the Satan. The latter edition had been modified for children, telling the centuries long achievements of a certain Devil, who had fought through countless impossible odds, only to lose the most precious thing at the end.

There was some truth to those stories since it was his life after all. He had lived it. Naruto always remembered the girl with golden blond hair and blue eyes like him. She might as well be his twin sister instead his younger sister. He had lost her during the Great War by treachery.

"That's because he's one of my heroes, and I want to know more about him! So tell me already, Naru-tan!" Serafall called out as her demonic aura skyrocketed. Naruto sighed as his name got shortened the more he conversed with this cheerful girl. She'd called him Uzumaki-san when they first met then somehow it became Naru-tan now. He chuckled a little and examined the girl's dense demonic aura.

It was quite shocking for someone of her age.

"That kind of power, it's more potent than the original Leviathan," Naruto acknowledged that this spiritual successor to the Satan's position was stronger than the one he knew those centuries ago. He wasn't impressed with her combat capability, however. With a thought, twelve blackened wings protruding from his back. He then uplifted into the air to get out of the small crater he was pushed into moment ago.

Serafall widened her eyes at the sight of her floating opponent. She had thought he was a devil. "You're a Fallen?"

Naruto looked the girl with twin haired girl and smirked at her misconception. He wasn't a fallen angel exactly, but he liked to imitate one as it constantly reminded him of what he had lost. He was born as a human, only to be enlisted as a devil in order to enter contract with the original Lucifer, one of the Four Satans. After countless of impossible, but accomplished, missions, he then was betrayed by the very man when his sister was murdered right before his eyes.

Fatally wounded and left to die, he begged Michael to save him so he could have his revenge, thus ascended to the rank of archangel through God's infinite will. Through another betrayal by his own angelic escorts near the end of the war, he fell from grace. He did not become a true fallen angel, however. He was something more; an unseen entity that exceeded God, who he still admired and cherished. The all father, Naruto had called the holiest person when he was a reincarnated archangel.

"Fallen huh? You could say I'm something like that," Naruto said as countless dark-spears with spiraling tips made of pure energy formed around him. Their manifestation was almost instant. Without any delay, they all lurched forward as Serafall erected a massive shield made of ice and enforced with her own demonic power.

The chilling construct did not hinder the spear in any way as they punched right through it without even slowing down. Serafall covered eyes at the incoming projectiles, but the spear stopped right in front of her.

"Your magic is impressive, Serafall. It would be enough to give some people pause, but that's all it is. You lacked experience in a real life to death battle. Perhaps, most of your opponent would be frozen to death, or too afraid to fight you by throwing everything away, including their own lives?"

"That's not fair. Your power is greater than mine! Of course you could say something like that. If we were matched evenly then I will win for sure!" Serafall retorted with pride.

"Oh, you think so? Alright, I won't use my magic then," Naruto declared as he leaped backward to create a space between them. His shadowy wings also vanished. "Attack me with all you got, little devil."

"Are you sure?" Serafall questioned as Naruto gave a confident nod. It took a few seconds for Serafall to send thousands of ice shards forward him. Naruto simply swayed his body side to side while moving forward to pass through the narrow gaps in between them. Shallow cuts formed all over his body, but he simply ignored the all too familiar pain. The ground below him froze over in a fraction of a second as he leaped into the air to avoid it.

"Hah, I got you now!" Serafall called out as she redirected her ice shards upward at him, but he used them as a stepping platform along the air to get closer to her quickly. As he was right before her, she tried to hit him with melee strikes, but he pushed her hand out the way with minimal effort. She was quite physical strong as befitting her rank, but lacking the finesses of a real fighter that survived many near death encounters.

In fact, he'd died once at the hands of Lucifer, only to be resurrected again.

Naruto managed to lock her hands together with one of his own before flicking her forehead with the other. It was enough to force her to back away.

"H-How did you do that!?" Serafall called out as she was defeated without him using any of his techniques.

"Experience and intuition, I guess," Naruto answered cynically as Serafall glared at him. He let out a small chuckle.

"Sera-chan. Magical techniques and extra limbs like wings or horns are mere tools to be used in battle. It's true that they would give you an edge, but they are just tools and could be taken away from you at any moment. You know what your opponent can't take away no matter what? It's your mind and your spirit. Everyone is born with one," Naruto pointed out while fixing his attire and healing the wounds beneath. "I've analyzed your attack patterns enough to see what I could do to win. I have defeated many stronger opponents than me in the past because they relied too much on their powers and assumed throwing powerful techniques at me would guarantee them victory."

"What? Huh? How old are you really?"

"Very old, well… way older than you," Naruto answered with a smirk.

"Anyway, I guess this is how battle fought now days huh? To see who got the stronger powers and blast their opponent to pieces instead of real planning and strategy?" Naruto questioned and nodded lightly as if he was agreeing with himself. If the latter generation were stronger than the previous then strategy and careful planning seemed unnecessary. It was like screwed planning and attacked with as much firepower as possible. He remembered there were many occasions that he did something like that.

Serafall frowned as her power spiked up even higher than before. She was ready to prove him wrong.

Seeing that, Naruto called out. "Eh? There's no need to do that so relax. I will tell you about the Fallen Devil as I knew him."

**XxXxX**

"You're back," Naruto said as he noticed two beings came through a magical opening in the middle of in the room. He had returned to the newly erected mansion in a remote location of the underworld after the little brawl with the young Satan.

His former home was vandalized after he defected to the angel's side. Scornful sigils were painted everywhere, but they were gone now. Everything in the once loving home was like it used to be as his centuries old memory dictated.

"Naruto-sama," humbly greeted the fallen angel with long silky black hair. She had a brief glance around the room she was in. It was large with emptied bookshelves aligning the two sides of the wall. She must be standing in a study room or a library, she surmised. "I wanted to carry out the task you assigned me, but…"

"But?" Naruto questioned after the girl trailed off. Her violet eyes landed at the floor instead of looking directly at him.

"The White Aspect had said…" she mumbled lowly.

**"Tsk. My sister, Serene, said she did all she can in reviving your sister's soul, but it's up to the girl called Koneko to do the last step. Whether she accepted that new set of memory or not is entirely out of our hands," **said the chibi fox with nine tails sitting on top of Raynare's head. **"But I think you should go talk to Serene directly."**

"I see," Naruto said and stood up from his seat. He turned around and looked out the window overviewing the garden, or what used to be a garden of his home. It was just an empty lawn filled with rubbles and debris. He saw the phantom image of his sister strolling through it with him and several other servants behind. "Is it selfish that I want my Imouto back even though she had died long ago?"

Growling, the black fox exploded in streams of shadow causing Raynare to startle. They surged forward and entered the blond's body where they originated from.

"**Selfish? Not more so than anyone else,**" Kurama said in the mindscape. "**Remember that if it wasn't for you, then the person called Koneko Toujou would not exist in this world. You're the reason why my sister revived the girl's soul and give her a new life. If that is the case, you are only claiming what is rightfully yours in the first place.**"

"Am I?" Naruto questioned with a frown. It was not simple as that. Near the end of the war, his new found power had gone out of control due to the hatred and anguish he felt. The darkness was fueled by his negative emotions as he lashed out at both angels and devils, killing many of them in the process. He also stopped the war that had been gone on for far too long by giving them a common enemy.

It was then that the White Aspect, Serene, appeared. She wanted to give him something he could look forward to in order to calm his heart.

Naruto exhaled deeply. "Let's go then. I shouldn't wait any longer."

A black horizontal line appeared behind him as it split open to produce a spatial rift in order to shift between dimensions. Naruto stepped through as Raynare looked at him and waited for any new command. He raised a brow at her, but didn't say anything. The rift closed, leaving the fallen angel alone in the mansion.

Creating a portal directly into a clubroom of Kuoh Academy, Naruto emerged from it while bypassing any defenses in place to prevent something like that from happening. He had a brief glance around the room to see five people. The brown-haired boy, Issei Hyoudou, tensed up as he saw the scary blond again. Rias narrowed her eyes behind the desk while Akeno appeared thoughtful by her side. Yuuto didn't do any more than placed his hand on Issei's shoulder in comfort.

"Uzumaki-sama," the silver-haired with matching set of eyes greeted politely. "My name is Grayfia Lucifuge. It's an honor to see you in person. I have heard much about you in passing…"

Naruto froze up as he saw the splitting image of someone he used to know those years ago, when everything was serene. He didn't hear anything the girl in maid attire had said just then.

"Astra," he mumbled lowly the name of that person.

"**No, she's not. Her name is Grayfia Lucifuge… a Lucifuge!**" Kurama called out in his mind. "**And remember why you're here!**"

'A Lucifuge…? So Luci-kun has given her what I never could,' Naruto said mentally. 'I suppose it was for the best. Luci-kun really loves her after all, and I think she did love him as well. Just that…'

Naruto sighed and clear his mind. He gave a nod to Grayfia and looked down at the sleeping form of a small white-haired girl. As if it was a cue, white aura erupted upward and swirled into a small unclear translucent squid-like form.

"**Just a reminder, Serene really hates disrespectful people so don't give her cute names like –chan or touch her in any ways unless she allowed you to do so,**" Kurama warned sternly. **"That girl Akeno had tried before and got her soul ripped out for her trouble."**

"Thank you for reviving my sister, Serene," Naruto thanked as humble as he could. There was no need to agitate an Aspect. Fighting with one was a pain as he experienced it with the Great Red by destroying a world it projected. They usually don't care about anything unless it interested them greatly.

"Nnnn… there's no need. It was just something for me to do. I didn't expect it took so long," Serene said in a normal tone of voice. "I suppose you wanted to know whether Koneko accepted her former self or not. But answer me first, what would you do if she rejected it? Would you force her to?"

"I currently have no real answer to that," Naruto said truthfully. "At the moment, I only wish to speak to her, so may I?"

"Good enough. Very well, her body is resting right now while I am suppressing her mind. It's all to prevent any damage to her psych, but I can still arrange for you to speak with her," Serene said as a tendril emerged from the astral body. "To do that, I will need to take you inside her inner world so drop your defenses."

Naruto nodded as the invisible coating around his body dissipated. The glowing ribbon like tendril embedded into his chest and yanked out his soul as his body swayed back and forth. Naruto did not resist the extraction at all.

"**Hmmm,**" Kurama said with Naruto's body and stretched a little. "**This feels very weird. Have fun, I will just sit here for a while.**"

Naruto nodded as he entered Koneko's body. The place he landed was a small planet with lustrous green grass stretched on for miles. There was nothing around beside a small fruit bearing trees. Two people were leaning against it in opposite direction while the leaves covered them in its shades.

He knew who they were from their appearance.

"I can only wake up one at a time, which one you want to talk to first?" A small bunny that could fit in the palm of his hand asked. Naruto didn't answer as he approached the two girls. They both looked peaceful as the gentle breeze shifted along the grass and forced his attire to sway. He wasn't sure who he wanted to speak to first.

"If you don't make up your mind, then I will for you."

The blond-haired girl opened her blue eyes slowly and tilted her head up to see the sunlight flares passing through the leaves above. It took at least a minute for her to blink slowly.

"Onii-sama," she mumbled and tilted her head to the side.

"Ninata," Naruto kneeled beside her as she jumped into his waiting arms. The tackle made him fall on his back on the grass. "Imouto, I've missed you so much."

"Me too, it felt like a dream," Ninata sobbed heartedly and rubbed her face against her dearest brother's chest. "The last thing I saw was… was the great one… frightening face."

Naruto pattered the back of his sister's head gently and relayed what had happened after she was killed right before his eyes. He told her about his defection, his accession, the conclusion to the war and her resurrection. He told her everything that was leading up to this point as time flew by. He told her truthfully as he knew as there could never be any lie between them.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you then, but I will make it up for you now if you allowed me. I've rebuilt our home so we could live together again just like those days. But this time, there is no war to take me away, no master to serve, no one to interrupt us. We can live together again, do you want that?"

Ninata didn't answer his question. She simply wanted to stay like this forever, but even she knew that something like this would not last. "I just want to stay like this for a while."

Naruto nodded and allowed his sister to lean on his shoulder and he on hers. More hours went by as the white rabbit – Serene – was nibbling on a strand of grass like a normal animal.

"Onii-sama, did you know? I saw mother and father after the darkness came. They looked so happy together, calling to me and hugging me," Ninata spoke up.

"Minato and Kaa-san?" Naruto questioned. They had died when his village was destroyed by a titanic nine tails.

"Yes, I think they are waiting for us to come join them one day," Ninata claimed as watched the beautiful sky one last time. "It's like another place, a perfect place where we can live like we used to. Onii-sama, do you understand?"

"Yes, I do, imouto," Naruto answered as water pooled around his blue eyes. He knew his sister's choice the moment he had explained everything to her. "Even if you are stubborn and bratty at times, you never would take someone else's livelihood for your own no matter what. Unlike me, who claimed so many lives, you're –

"Please don't say that, you've saved many more. It's impossible to save everyone, but you still tried your best even everyone had told you otherwise," Ninata assured and looked up at her brother and kissed him on the lips to his shock.

"I always wanted to do that," she said after breaking off. "Please don't take her life for my sake. Be the person I loved and still do now."

Naruto didn't say anything as the two sat there as her body slowly faded away. The memory of Ninata had vanished from Koneko's mindscape and now only existed in his own. He sat there for several more hours, watching the sky alone while the small white-haired girl still asleep, sitting against the only tree in sight.

"Don't you want to talk to Koneko now?" Serene asked after climbing onto his lap. She remembered what she was doing in here finally.

"I don't think it is necessary anymore," Naruto answered sadly. He exhaled and brushed the rabbit's ear gently. "Thank you for letting me talked to her one last time. Is the place she spoke about existed? No… I don't want to know. Can you take me back to the real world?"

"Nnnn… okay," Serene answered and returned him to the real world. His soul was placed back into his own body before he opened his blue eyes to see the clubroom's ceiling.

"**Welcome back, you've been gone for a while,**" Kurama said as Naruto sighed and stretched a little. He looked around the room and noticed the number of people it had had changed. Only Akeno and Rias were still in the room while Issei, Yuuto and Asia was no longer be found. The sun was starting to rise in the horizon.

'It's early morning? How long have I been out? Almost a day?'

"**Try a couple of weeks, about there,**" Kurama deadpanned as Naruto blinked in surprise. It seemed like every hour he spent in the mindscape equate to one in the real world. Serene apparently forgot to mention that, or she didn't feel like she needed to. The Aspects sure were neglectful at times.

'Really!?'

"**Yeah, Gabriel came and wanted to take you with her to heaven for some loving apparently, but you… I refused. When Michael told her off, she then tried to steal Asia instead, but the girl wanted to stay with Issei. Quite adamantly too. The big boobs angel ran off crying like a child at everyone's stunned faces after that,**" Kurama jested with amusement. Naruto sweat dropped as he dodged the bullet with that one. He couldn't deal with Gabriel.

"**Then the heir to Phenix Clan – some playboy idiot with a bunch of girls – appeared and tried to take Rias against everyone's refusal. I swear there's a lot of attempted kidnapping happened in this very room since another big boobs girl tried to take Koneko with her, saying she was her sister. I beat both of them silly though.**"

"**Then Lord Phenex and Lord Gremory came personally after talking to a maid at our mansion,**" Kurama said with a sigh. "**I think they were talking about Raynare. Anyway, a lot of stuff happened while you're out of it and in the span of a few days too. I also got to fight in the official rating games as one of Rias' temporary bishop… but I didn't expect it was a friendly game of sort so I got disqualified for trying to outright kill that playboy. What a joke!**"

"…" Naruto didn't say anything further about that. It seemed like he missed a lot of thing while staying with his sister in the mindscape. He stood up and had another brief look at the people in the room.

"Are you going, Uzumaki-san?" Rias asked as Naruto nodded. He then looked down at Koneko as his lip formed a smile.

"Please take care of her, will you?" Naruto requested without facing Rias directly.

"Of course I will, she's my rook; part of my family!" Rias announced with pride. "Please tell Kurama that he has my thanks."

'Why she said that?' Naruto questioned mentally.

"**Not sure, I think she bet something on the game. The opposition's king ran off after all the spectators inferred with the fight in order to stop me from killing him.**"

Naruto took in a deep breath and exhaled it fully as a dimensional rift opened behind him. At least the heir to House of Gremory still kept their spirit alive. They loved their servants and subordinates like family members. He entered the rift to his home in the underworld and closed it to leave the group alone.

"Naruto," Koneko mumbled as she opened her slowly a couple hours later. She felt depressed for reason she did not understand. Akeno helped the girl up while Rias sat on the couch next to the girl. Issei was by her side while Asia and Yuuto stood nearby. Everything seemed to return to normal, or as normal as it could be. They all understood who or what Koneko was from Kurama's explanation in the past few days.

"He's gone. How are you feeling, little one?" A voice in her asked as Koneko lifted her head up and looked around to see who said that. "I am within you, and as for who I am, I will tell you in due time. For now, you may call me Serene as we will be with each other for a very long time."

**XxXxX**

"Welcome home, Naruto-sama. I was hoping you would be back soon," Raynare greeted politely while wearing a new set of clothing that she'd found in one of the spare rooms on the ground level of the mansion. They were probably servant's rooms as she speculated since bigger chambers were on first and second levels. Naruto had a quick examination around the house and didn't notice anything out of place. There weren't any dust or anything like that gathered in the weeks he'd been gone.

"Why are you wearing that?" Naruto asked, paying attention to the maid now.

"I thought I would clean up the house while you're gone. You didn't give me any explicit orders when you left. Do you not like it? Shall I change to something more befitting or easier on the eyes?"

"**Did she just flirt with you?**" Kurama questioned, understanding the concept somewhat.

"No, it's fine, there isn't anything else in the house that fit you," Naruto claimed and had a closer look at the portrait of his sister on the wall in nostalgia. He had said his goodbye with her, but even so, he was still feeling the blues. The reason he'd returned to this world was for her, and now that reason was gone. "I think I am going to be away for a little while, Raynare."

"I understand," Raynare acknowledged. "When will you be back?"

Naruto frowned as he touched the painting to feel his sister's skin. Only rough texture came in contact with his fingertips.

"I don't think I will be back, at least not in your lifetime," Naruto answered hollowly.

Raynare's eyes widened in fright, "no, please take me with you, Naruto-sama. If you leave, I don't know what to do. I… I…"

"And why can't you go back to your leader, Azazel? I'm sure with the new power you have, you will be very useful to them and accomplish much," Naruto questioned, lowering his hand from the painting and looked at the girl.

"But I only want to be useful to you, Naruto-sama," Raynare beseeched, dropping to her knees. "Azazel-sama never said he needed me once. He barely speaks and explains anything to me. Only you do, and I wanted to serve you so please let me serve you."

"**What a strange girl, wanting to be your servant,**" Kurama quipped.

Naruto sighed after watching the poor display. He didn't want to argue with her and if she wanted to leave later, he could always send her back here again – probably. "Fine, can you please stand up now, you're making a scene in front of Imouto."

Raynare couldn't be happier and complied. She wanted to hug him, but refrained from doing so. She then followed her master – officially now – out to the balcony on the top level of the building. He looked at the emptied landscape surrounding the mansion as it was never developed.

"**What are we watching? Shouldn't we go already?**" Kurama asked after a while. Naruto watched the view for a little bit more.

"Alright," Naruto said as his power erupted from him into the sky as a pillar. The pillar spread outward at the tip into many arrows as they descended in all directions. They pierced into the ground around the mansion, forming some sort of cage. They then sliced out a circular path along the ground, introducing an earthquake.

"Ummm… may I asked what's happening, Naruto-sama?" Raynare queried as she held onto the railing for support.

"This is my home and my land, I'm taking it with us," Naruto answered as the earthquake intensified before it died out completely. Raynare felt a force pressing upward against her feet and realized the mansion along with a massive chunk of the ground were uplifted into the air. A created floating island sailed high into the purplish sky of the underworld. A rift was opened above and enveloped it as it passed through. It emerged into the human world on the other side.

Shadow spread across the island from the mansion, forming many obelisks around the edges. They glowed darkly and ominously as they erected a full spherical barrier. The dark translucent bubble covered the entire island and trapped in the atmosphere as it rose above the clouds rapidly. The blue sky faded away and was replaced with darkness, and twinkled stars filled the heaven.

"This is your last chance, Raynare. You can return to earth right now," Naruto pointed out as the landmass tilted to show the blue planet above them. "Think about it clearly or you will regret it later."

"I will go to wherever you want to go, Naruto-sama. I will not regret it," Raynare asserted as Naruto gave a light headshake.

"Unfortunately, I don't know where I will go. The universe is a big place with a lot of empty space. I always wondered if there are any other forms of life out there since I haven't met any yet," Naruto admitted. "Maybe we will find another planet like Earth to call our own?"

"We?"

"I mean me and Kurama," Naruto clarified and smirked. "And you too."

"**Oh! Let me name it if we find a good one! I'm going to call it the Great Elemental World!**" Kurama called out as he materialized on the railing between the two people.

"Nobody would name their world with the word 'world' in it," Naruto pointed out.

"**Nations then,**" Kurama deadpanned as Naruto shook his head. "**Anyway, let's go!**"

A large magical circle materialized around the island as the space wavered and distorted. The entire island then vanished as it sped away from the planet of its creator's birth to see the wonders that the universe had to offer. It was a brand new adventure, but that was for another time.

Some months after they left, the same magical circle formed at almost exact spot. It was more powerful and more potent as if time as well as space were warped, however. A massive island emerged from within.

**_[Some undisclosed amount of time later…]_**

"What are you doing, Kurama?" Naruto asked, looking at the strange eight creatures around the small fox with nine tails. Each of them had different set of tails, but they were both completely motionless and expressionless. They simply stood there like some kind of spring loaded machine, readying to be wind up. Raynare was behind him as she followed him everywhere.

"Are they some kind of tail beasts?" Naruto asked, checking each of them carefully. They have different set of tails behind them.

"**Bijuu? Hmmm, that's a good name for them. Anyway, I thought I create some companions to lighten up this place since there are so much unused rooms,**" Kurama stated, and pointing at one after another from his left to right. "**Their names… hmmm… how about Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kukuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki… and me, the strongest of them, Kurama, hahahaha.**"

Naruto arched a brow. While he could create thing out of nothing with his powers, he couldn't create true living things as it required an essential thing that he could not produce even with his powers. He could try, but it was quite dangerous to create soul less entities.

"**What with that look?**" Kurama questioned. "**Oh, don't worry about it. Serene created some blank souls for me a while back so I'm just using it now.**"

"Eh? She did? Give me one, I want to create life too," Naruto demanded, but Kurama snorted.

"**No way, I only have eight in total, and I needed them all. One for each. You should have asked my sister when you had the chance.**"

"That is still seven too many! Give me one, you stupid fox! You don't need that many of them running around here! Please tell him, Raynare-chan!" Naruto ordered childishly as the black-haired girl leaned over and had a closer look of each of the small creatures. They were all about the size of a puppy. They didn't pay her any attention, however.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-sama. I think they're adorable together like that so Kurama should not separate them by not having an enough souls to use. Besides, if one were missing, then the bijuu's set will be incomplete, and that would be terrible," Raynare pointed out with a smirk.

"**Damn straight, now go away and leave me alone,**" Kurama called out. "**I have to get them right before I put the souls into them.**"

"Hey, I'm your Master, you supposed to listen to what I say and support me," Naruto snorted at the fallen angel.

"Only if you're reasonable in your demand," Raynare replied calmly. She had changed much in the time she spent here, and she'd found many strange quirks and perks associated with her Master. They'd talked about many things and learned much of each other. "Also, Naruto-sama. This isn't the only way to create life. I could help you in that regard if you allow me."

Naruto coughed several times and walked hastily out the fox's room and down the corridor, passing a few portraits of his sister. Raynare giggled and followed suit, leaving Kurama to his own things. The blond left the building through the front door and stopped in the garden, huffing. He then sighed and looked at the stars above the pseudo sky beyond the magical barrier.

"Raynare," Naruto called.

"Yes, Naruto-sama?"

"Are you happy here?"

"… yes, I do not wish for anything more than what I currently have," Raynare answered.

"Is that so?" Naruto questioned and lowered his head.

"Why does that sounds like a lie? Didn't you promise you would never deceive me again?" he questioned once he turned around.

"I'm sorry,"Raynare apologized for her deception. She immediately tried to look away from her master's back, but was stopped with strong hand around her cheeks. "Naruto-sama, I –

Her words were jailed within when her lip was locked with his. For the moment, time seemed to slow down, and she only hoped that this moment would last forever. She did not know how much time had passed before she was hyperventilated intensely as she watched his softened eyes.

"I'm sorry that I took so long to understand, and even longer to come to term with it," Naruto admitted as the scenario from those years with another of his beautiful servant. It was about to play out again in this very garden. "I had loved someone once. Like you, she was also my servant, who served me with her all, not out of money, fame or wealth, but because she truly cared for me. I could never give her what she deserved, but I promise that I will for you, Raynare-chan."

"You do not need to say that, Naruto-sama," Raynare answered, softening her violet colored eyes. "As long as I have a place in your heart then it's enough for someone like me."

"You always have," Naruto admitted as they shared a kiss as shadow wrapped around him and spread across the floor. It uplifted them into air, forming something suitable for them lie on. Their clothes were gone, breaking into flakes as he took her there and then under the starry sky.

**XxXxX**

**Sorry, explicated lemon has been truncated.  
>Because FF doesn't allowed such thing!<strong>

**XxXxX**

Raynare gasped as she reached climax. Her long legs wrapped tightly around blond's strong hips while his arm wrapped around her smooth back. They joined there as they looked into each other eyes. Black feathers were spiraling around them from the breeze generated by their blackened wings.

"I'm..." Naruto grunted as his manhood throbbed violently as sweats glimmering whatever light the stars above gave off. "I'm…"

"Naruto-sama," Raynare said, pulling his head closer to her chest as the flood gate were opened, filling her to the brim in strong bursts.

Kurama watched the whole thing from the balcony as its jaw dropped to the floor. Behind it were shattered glasses as it had pressed its face against the transparent material when trying to see what was happening outside. "Wow…! Shit I should have rejoined his body so I could watch closely. Ah, next time then."

"Pervert," more than half of the creatures around him called out.

**_[Several months after the floating island left Earth's orbit…]_**

The space above a green planet shimmered as a magical circle formed. Black lightning erupted as a portal was formed. An elongated island with uneven ends emerged slowly from within. Like a powerful galactic battleship, the tip passed through first before the large body at the other end. Once fully through the portal closed and vanished behind it.

Toward the back of the island, a massive castle with nine spires surrounding it stood erected. Inside the empty hall and up the stairs to the room above and to the large balcony, a young woman with twelve magnificent black wings sat in very comfortable chair. To her side, a ten year old boy and girl – twin – were situated as they looked up at the world coming up from the edge of their tilting island.

"Kaa-san! Is that Earth!?" asked the boy with golden blond hair and violet eyes while pointing at the world above with a full smile. His sister was silent as she hugged a small octopus tightly. Around here were seven others creatures, talking to each other while teasing the suffered one.

"Yes, Tora-chan. It is the birthplace of Tou-san and Kaa-san," Raynare answered with a smile. "Do you like it?"

"Yep! Yep! Can we go down there? Can we? Can we?" Tora asked, feeling a sense of adventure. He hovered upward with six set of wings as shadow over coat flickered around him. "Let's go Mina-chan! A new world to explore! Let's see what cool stuff we can find?"

"I don't want to, nii-sama," said the blond-haired girl while rapidly shaking her head in refusal. "There are people down there, I'm… I want to stay here with Kaa-sama."

Raynare pulled her daughter, who had the same eyes as her, closer. She wrapped her hands around the girl's tightly. "Mina-chan. Listen, good things won't come to those that cowers and hides; who are too afraid to try new things. If I did something like that then I would not have the courage to follow your father on his journey among the stars. I would never have you, would I?"

"But... but…" Mina muttered. She was still afraid to try new things as Raynare tried to encourage her daughter through gentle words and stories about how she and her husband had met. Naruto watched them from inside the room. He then had a look at the numerous pictures on the walls, illustrating Raynare and his children with a satisfied smile.

"**From the residue magical energy, I think we're offset by several months from the moment we left,**" the nine tails fox revealed while yawning a little on the table. "**Time and space manipulation is a really tricky business. I didn't even know it was possible with my power, and I don't know why you want to return the moment we left? How about we go back to the past and kill that Lucifer before he had a chance to curse your sister.**"

"That would mean I don't exist here, you dumbass! And we're here because you omitted some important facts when we left!" Naruto scolded the Dark Aspect. He no longer blamed anyone for the tragedy he had to go through. It was a life lesson, and he was contended with all he had.

"**You didn't ask,**" Kurama retorted.

"I didn't know about it, so how could I have asked!? This is exactly like you omitted stuff about my sister's reincarnation! If you tell me that she had white hair then the search would have been much faster instead of making look like a pervert!"

"**Not my problem. You only have yourself to bl –**

"Why are you two yelling at each other?" Raynare asked calmly. Tora was standing by her side, waiting to see what Earth had to offer as well as the underworld and heaven. Mina ran and jumped toward her father as he hastily opened his arms to catch her, however. She wrapped one hand around his neck.

"Will you come with us, Tou-sama?" Mina asked cutely while holding one of her living toy in the free hand as it used its tails to wrap around her small limb for support.

"Of course I will," Naruto answered as Kurama landed on top of his head. He then looked at the earth and mesmerized in its beauty once more like the time he'd returned home from his centuries long self-exile.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

To those that view this as one shot, thank you for reading. For in depth background story, I suggest you read the main story as it quiet complicated with numerous possible endings. Paragraphs below are for the fans, who favorite and followed the main storyline.

Yes, I finally gave Naruto's sister an actual name. I just switch the first letter of Hinata to N. This is a **_false_** epilogue to the main story: **_Shadow of Tranquility_**, and it occurred after **_Memoir of the Past – Act I_**. The reason it called Act 0 is because it also act as a prologue to another possible story, running parallel with the main one if I decided to pick it up after the conclusion of the main one. Read **_Shadow of Tranquility: Whitened Wings_** for Gabriel's ending. After the conclusion of current arc in main story, I think it's possible to have Kuroka, Serafall, Irina, Mittelt, Akeno and Xenovia's epilogues as their relationship will become more developed. If not then, it will be in the latter arc. Koneko Tenjou is obviously the last one, which is the true ending to the whole saga.

**Note: **The main story's progression is not exactly the same as in here. I don't recycle materials if I've done it before. However, the battle between Serafall and Naruto will be tell instead of show. No spoiler was given in the creation of this epilogue! Thank you.


End file.
